The Little Mer-Girls
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Alice and Wendy Darling (Alice In Wonderland and Peter Pan) *Prince Eric - Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Flounder - Young Simba and Young Kovu (The Lion King) *Sebastian - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki (The Lion King) *Scuttle - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *King Triton - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Himself - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Flotsam - Pain (Hercules) *Jetsam - Panic (Hercules) *Grimsby - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Max - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Chef Louie - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Himself - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Harold the Seahorse - Olaf (Frozen) *Carlotta - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Ariel's Sisters - Tulip, Lucy Tucci, Mavis, Penny, Aunt Cass and Riley Anderson (My Little Girls: The Movie) *Human Ariel - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Ursula as Vanessa - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Himself - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Rescue Aid Society delegates, Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble (The Rescuers and The Simpsons) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The 13 Competitors (Total Drama World Tour) *Sailors During Storm - Wreck-It Ralph and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *King and Hearts - Dimitri and Anastasia (Anastasia) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *The Womenwashers - The Domestics and Katie Nana (Mary Poppins) *Mermaid Ariel - Alice and Wendy Darling (Alice In Wonderland and Peter Pan) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 2 - Professor Owl's Concert ("Daughters of Robin Hood") *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 3 - Alice and Wendy at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 4 - Alice and Wendy Meets Ludwig von Drake *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 5 - Ursula Watches Alice and Wendy *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 9 - Hiro and Tadashi are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 11 - Alice and Wendy's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 12 - Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 13 - In Hiro and Tadashi's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 17 - Ursula Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 20 - Ursula's Wrath *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019